Blind Well
The Blind Well is a PvE activity in Call of Duty: Age of Extinction introduced as part of The Blind Well content update. Like the Verdant Forest and Haunted Forest, the Blind Well will remain as a permanent game mode in Call of Duty: Age of Extinction. The Blind Well features several Tiers that get increasingly more difficult each time players progress to a higher Tier. The max Tier is VI which is a Heroic only Tier. Difficulty is not applied while in the Blind Well activity, this is made up with Modifiers that are intended to both spice up and increase the potency of the enemies as well as support players. Players will mainly just encounter the Scorn throughout the activity, as since Riven took over the Blind Well, she has recalled all of her Scorn back to it. Gameplay Tiers In the Blind Well, there are a total of six Tiers that players will progress through. Each of these Tiers will get increasingly more difficult and more powerful enemies begin to appear with each Tier passed. Two Modifiers are specifically for the Tiers. How players progress through these Tiers are simple: kill all of the enemies that spawn until the room is clear. Once doing so, Riven will speak out, saying that the players are "merely just beginning". *Tier I Blind Well Tier I is the easiest Tier that players will encounter, as it will mainly just spawn Warriors. *Tier II Blind Well Tier II is where players will begin to encounter Scorpions and more Warrior Scorn will also begin to spawn in larger numbers. In addition, the damage values of all Scorn is increased by 30, raising their damage up to 230. Alongside the Scorpions, Scorn Awoken soldiers will also appear and will use their weapons to fire at players. *Tier III Blind Well III is where a Scorn Ravager will appear. Alongside the Ravager, more Scorpions will spawn and even more Warriors. All of their damage values also increase by 50, raising damage to 280. If the Modifier "Tier III Heroic" is enabled, the Ravager will be Furious; a state for Scorn that allows them to inflict more damage upon players, giving itself an additional 50 damage. *Tier IV Blind Well Tier IV is where Scorn Gladiators and Apparitions begin to appear. Gladiators have a special attack that allows them to snare players in place, and will deal more damage to snared players. Apparitions will also have longer invisibility times. All damage done by Scorn is also increased by 100, bringing their overall damage to 380. *Tier V At Blind Well Tier V, players will begin to encounter Scorn Urasi and Ravagers will begin to spawn naturally. Scorn Ursai have a unique attack that allows them to pick up an object and toss it at players; those hit by said objects will stagger for a brief moment. Ravagers will spawn in pairs; with the "A Damn Swarm" Modifier active, all Ravagers become Furious and will focus their attention to the player that killed a Ravager. In addition, players will also begin to encounter Scorn Korman soldiers and Specialists. All Scorn also have their damage increased by 150, bringing their overall damage to 530. This allows them to two-hit players. *Tier VI - Heroic Riven will appear at Blind Well Tier VI - Heroic. This is the unique Tier as it will not spawn any Scorn or other enemies, as this is a Boss Battle with Riven over the Blind Well. She will first appear in her Human form; in this form, she was vastly weak but still is powerful with all of her abilities and powers. In her Human form, Riven is able to use telekinetic and supernatural abilities, able to levitate above the ground, and is able to shield herself with a force-field. Her attacks include flames, ice, water, plasma and laser beams which she emits from her palms. Her attacks deal special damage to players, which is higher than regular damage done by enemies. A few of her other unique abilities include being able to steal players' Credits, increasing their Class Abilities cooldown rates and disabling their weapons for a short duration. Once encountering Riven, her health is capped at 200000; her Human form health bar appears as Magenta while her Goddess form health bar appears as Ultra yellow. In her Human form, players will deal normal damage to her until her Magenta health bar is depleted, after of which normal damage no longer harms her as she transforms to her Goddess form. In her Goddess form, players will no longer deal normal damage to her and will have to make use of special weapons dropped by Scorn Korman Specialists; which are shrapnel launchers identical to Yirksii's weapon before his resurrection, these weapons will deal Special damage to her. Once her Ultra health bar reaches 60%, she'll periodically shield herself with Blight which emits the shield around her. Players will need to destroy these Blight spheres that generate around the area, doing so will take away her shields and Special damage can continue to harm her. When she has 10,000 health left, Riven will summon a pair of Ultra Scorn Ravagers to aid her in killing the players. Ending Finally when her health bar is depleted, a cutscene will play. It begins by showing that Riven falls back, weakened from the damage she has sustained. Ruby asks if she has had enough, to which Riven replies by saying its impossible they are able to defeat her. Before the Titans could finish her off, Riven emits a shockwave that sends Rose Squad flying back and Riven escapes back to her dimension, saying "I will return stronger!". Petra Venj contacts Ruby about their status; she responds by saying the Blind Well has been secured and that all Scorn in the area are dead. Petra congratulates the Titans, saying she'll continue to coordinate the remaining Awoken forces in clearing out the Korman forces and remaining Scorn around the Dreaming City. Modifiers Like the Haunted Forest, three of these Modifiers are assigned automatically in public match while in private match, the host can select which three Modifiers to enable. Dialogue Trivia *Occasionally, if players pay very close attention to Scorn Apparitions, they will see them attacking another Scorn, sometimes another Apparition. Category:Non-Canon Category:Jenkins S115 SII Category:Call of Duty: Age of Extinction Category:Game Modes Category:The Blind Well